


Crianças e Anjos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dizem que quando crianças morrem elas se tornam anjos, isso não é verdade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crianças e Anjos

Dizem que quando crianças morrem elas se tornam anjos, isso não é verdade, anjos já nascem anjos e são assim até a sua morte.

O menino abraça a barriga de sua mãe após ela dizer que seu novo irmãozinho está lá dentro, ele pergunta quando ele vai sair de lá e ela diz que só em alguns messes, ele ainda está crescendo. Mais tarde ele a ouve comentando com uma vizinha que o novo bebê se mexe bem menos do que ele e Gabriel seu irmão mais velho se mexiam. Gabriel já começara a fazer planos de treinar o bebê para ser seu mordomo pessoal e pra colocar a culpa nele quando fizer algo de errado, Balthazar sabe que seu irmão seria bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo , mas sabe também que mesmo que ele não queira admitir Gabriel assim como ele já ama o bebê. Seus pais já escolheram o nome do bebê e ele já escolheu seu apelido, abraçando a barriga de sua mãe toda manhã e dizendo : "Olá Cas"

Dizem que quando crianças morrem elas se tornam anjos, isso não é verdade, mas o contrario é. Crianças quando morrem vão para o céu e Anjos quando morrem vão para a Terra.


End file.
